Grim Nightmare HOUR
by JZKC
Summary: I felt betrayed even though I was the one who betrayed them All I did was save them from death and after that very day I had new eggs, my life was controlled by my father.It’s like I am in one of those grim nightmare stories. KUKAIXOC Sequel to star drop
1. Chapter 1

**GRIM NIGHTMARE HOUR**

**SUMMARY:**

I felt betrayed even though I was the one who betrayed them

All I did was save them from death and after that very day I had new eggs, my life was controlled by my father.

It's like I am in one of those grim nightmare stories. And now its time I should at least break free from this nightmare….and start a new set. Am I really put up to this alone now that I lost all of my friend's trust? (STILL KUKAI X AIKO)

**Jzkc: Hey people its me again with a sequel to star drop…hehehehe…right now we jumped forward a year later since the final chapter of star drop. So now everyone is moving on towards the future while Aiko is still stuck in her past and present and isn't moving at all instead of rising, she's more of a dropping star…**

**Aiko: Hey that's not fair you know….T.-**

**Jzkc: Yes I know…hehe… And Kukai would you still have that crush on Aiko?  
**

**Kukai:…..**

**Jzkc: Well then lets just read shall we?**

**Aiko POV**

_It's been a year since I betrayed them…my betrayal felt so grieving and agonizing…ever since I never even smiled. Seriously. I hid away my emotions from anyone else. After what I've done that made Kukai go into that hospital, I never stood close to anyone. After one year had past I realized how stupid I was. And now Even I have forgot what it was like to feel a friendship's warmth. Now I relied on Lulu who was now my second hand manager and you could say we kind of are friends. She wasn't that bad if you know how to handle her. But ever since I disappeared from my school and all of their lives even my siblings', I decided its time that I came back to their lives and make things right even though I won't have anyone to support me…_

END OF AIKO POV

Aiko has disappeared for about year now and now she suddenly came back into the school where everyone except for yaya now was in the same school as Kukai. But Aiko is meant to do 2 things. Complete an Easter project and regain what she has forgotten…

**Chapter 1: The new beginning still sounds like the End**

AIKO POV

It's been about a year since my eggs changed. Right now I still only have 1 chara that hatched which was Red. The other 2 haven't hatched out yet. Turns out, despite Red's grim behavior, she's really sweet to me and only me. This really helps me in this loneliness issue. I also don't live with Ikuto and Utau anymore. After that day, I moved to my own apartment and got home schooled. Every time I meet with Ikuto and Utau, We act like complete strangers. I don't even like it either. It is as if I am in one of those dark fairy tales my Aunt used to tell me about. Any how, Today I'm moving back with Ikuto and Utau….I wonder how their gonna take me…an enemy a foe…It only made me feel the pain a lot every time I think about it. Every night I cry about the same thing. I'm sick of it. Its time I changed it. Even if I forgot how I got along and maintained warmth with them, I'll find away.

"Aiko-channnn don't be sad…"Red said in her sweet voice. I smiled at my chara who gave me comfort all this time. As I stood in front of my old house, my hands trembled as I reached for the door knob. But before I did that, I looked over at Kukai's house. I felt too much guilt from this. I continued to reach for the door and opened the door.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Aiko welcome home…"My mother greeted me with a smile. I peered over at Ikuto and Utau. They didn't smile or greet me. They frowned and they had this icy cold aura. I don't like it.

"Well I'll put my things in my room mother…" I said. As I reached my room I dropped down on the floor and began to cry quietly. "I can't do it…"I said to my chara.

"Ahhhh…Don't cry Aiko-channn…"The chara removed her hood patting my head.

"Thank you Red…" I said.

"I wish that I could help you but…I'm only good at being serious, baking and fighting…"Red frowned.

"I know and I don't blame you…you've been great help too" I hugged my chara.

"If only one of you can help me with something like this…" I whispered at my eggs.

"AIKO DINNER!" My mom shouted.

"Now smile Aiko be your self imagine it never even happened.." Red smiled at me as she placed on her hood again following me.

"COMING!" I yelled. I reached the bottom floor and saw Utau and Ikuto staring at me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't smile…it's to tense and too unwelcoming

"_Don't worry; just give it some time…" Red's voice echoed in my head_.

The Next day I got ready for school. I was scared about it too. What the others would think of me. I placed on my emotionless look and Red followed me (Red has her hood on in public) behind me.

As I arrived at school I saw the guardians gather up in a corner but Kukai wasn't there. As I walked through the gate they became silent and watched me walk into the school. I felt myself tremble as I walked through. The walk became faster and faster until I ran through the hallways. I bumped into someone and fell back wards.

"I-I'm sorry…" I trembled looking down.

"What are you doing here…"I looked up and saw Kukai who had an emotionless expression. I had to say he matured a lot this past year. But that's not what I'm concerned about. It was how he treated me.

"I-I-"

"You shouldn't be here…you don't even have a right too…"His expression became cold.

"……….." I couldn't speak as I stood up…he hated me and I knew it….I lost his trust…and it's my entire fault too.

"Get out of my face…" He said cruelly. It triggered me. I ran past him crying and ran into the back yard of the school which has never been entered through for a long time. I sat on a bench and then looked at the sky. As a small bird fell, I walked over to it and placed it back on its feet again to let it take off again. I watched it learn how to fly. Just like me. Learning how to make things right and fly up high again.

I pulled out a small music box from my bag and opened it as it played a soothing song. My mom told me it used to belong to Ikuto and Utau's Father but she felt like I needed it the most. And she was right I do. I wondered what their father was like, I bet he would be so much nicer than my own father.

As the song ended I walked back to my class. After I introduced myself, I saw Kukai at a corner next to another girl who was clinging to him. I don't know why but it made me feel weird. I sat next to Amu. I smiled weakly and gently at her thinking how luck she was. I think she noticed something from me. Maybe I was Imagining as well.

Classes were fine except the people I was with made me feel like it was another cruel world. This made class seem longer and painful.

After school I gathered my things and I was about to leave when…

"Aiko…are you feeling ok?" Amu asked at me.

"Hinamori…what are you doing? Don't speak with a traitor…" Kukai said as he left the class.

Amu then left the class to the meeting.

I stood outside the royal garden that was left aside for about a year. As I walked in, everything was all dusty and old. I cleaned it up a bit and watered the plants. I sat on the chair and took out my 2 eggs while Red went to sleep on the table.

"Oh my! It looks like we have a visitor…." A person appeared. It was a woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you…" I asked.

"I'm the care taker of the royal garden. You see they don't use it anymore. Nowadays people don't come down here…" The woman said.

"Well you seem troubled young child….and you have charas I see…" The woman said.

"You can see them as well huh…"I said with no expression.

"Oh stop frowning and smile. Let me show you something to cheer you up." The woman said walking over to the table and took out a locket that looked like the heart jewels on the humpty lock and key. As she opened it, 7 colored orbs began to form out of it and danced around the room slowly showing off different kinds of movement.

A blue orb that moved fluently like water a few cm from the ground.

A yellow orb that shined brightly and danced around the room hyperly.

A red orb with sparks around it that danced violently and beautifully.

A pink orb that flow in loops up and down and across the room.

A green orb that floated mischievously and sneakily.

A purple orb that sprang up into the air and fell across the room like a shooting star repeatedly.

And a white orb that twirled in the centre of the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." The woman smiled.

"Then why are you showing it to me?" I sweat dropped.

"Well, They say that this locket has powers…"The woman said.

"What Kind?" I asked.

"I don't know?" The woman said again.

"But right now, you seem most suitable for it…So here" The woman placed the locket around my neck.

"Now, you can use it to unlock one of your charas. Just make a wish and the suitable chara will hatch. That's all I know about it." The woman said.

"If one of you can hear me, please come out. I need your help with what's happening to me now…" I whispered.

I felt a glow from the locket and it soon faded. After that I thanked the woman and began to make my way home.

"What were you doing at our school" I turned my head as I saw that Kiddy king with Kukai and Rima.

"Nothing…"I said calmly.

"What is Easter making you do!?!" Tadase fumed.

I sighed and started to speak, "listen here. I'm not looking for trouble…" I said. Turning my direction in front of them.

"Hey Hotori isn't that the Humpty Dumpty pendant?" Rima said.

"Huh!?! That's right…HEY YOU THIEF HOW'D YOU GET THE HUMPTY DUMPTY PENDANT…." Tadase pointed his staff at me.

I felt myself character change with Red as a Torn up ribbon appeared on my wrist.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Tadagay when will you ever learn, I don't steal let alone lie…." I mocked as I jumped onto the fence.

"But You ever LIED TO US!!!!" Tadase yelled out.

"Hmph….You think I wanted to lie?" I said stubbornly.

"THAT'S IT!" Tadase got pissed off and did a chara nari.

"Oh wow…Frilly…you really are a Tadagay" I smirked. As he released an attack, I jumped from the fence and also did a chara nari with Red. The necklace I got hanged around my neck.

Then an attack came from behind and I got knocked back to the wall.

"Owwwww…." I held my head. I looked up to see who attacked which was Kukai. As he was about to blow another one, I pulled out a large shield from the basket and blocked the attack.

"What's wrong Aiko? Why aren't you attacking like the maniac you are…"Tadase said as he was about to blow another attack from the other side.

"Are you crazy or something…" I said as I jumped high in the air. Rima released a juggling party attack as I got knocked back to the ground facing that Tadagay's attack. As the necklace dropped from my neck, Tadase picked it up. He opened it but the orbs didn't come out.

"IT'S A FAKE!" Tadase said throwing it back at my head and left with Kukai and Rima. But it wasn't. I was sure it's something real. I opened it just to see for myself and the orbs **did** come out just like how I saw in the royal garden and I'm glad that he didn't take it. I wonder why?

As it grew dark, I stood on the building where my charas changed into new ones.

I began to sing a lullaby my Aunt sang. She said when ever I am in trouble I should sing it. As I looked at my side it was another chara singing along. It had brown curly hair and a torn up purple puffy dress with a huge bow around her neck. She wore a hat and a small spider was on it. Her eyes were purple and her expression didn't show much but she still had it.

I remembered…I opened the music box and it was the exact same song!!! Still, I continued singing with the chara and music box as the sounds started to spread loudly across the city. And for a while it's as if the city noise stopped to let the people hear the song. I started to sing louder and more purely as if I never done anything wrong.

KUKAI POV

I didn't get it. I was sure that it was real. No one has even seen the thing anymore. But why didn't it react? And most important of all why did **she **come back. She's already causing trouble. That traitor. The next thing I need is another huge scar across my back like the one she sliced across last time. I don't even want to see her or hear her ever again.

I stopped as I heard a person singing. Everyone became quiet and listened to the song. I did too. It was a painful yet pure voice and it was as if the person who owned voice wanted something really badly that the sound grew louder and louder. It's as If I heard the voice before but I couldn't remember. Even so, I enjoyed it, Every last second of it.

BACK WITH AIKO…

As Aiko stopped singing, she looked over at the chara.

"Hello my name is Miss Muffet and I'm your shugo chara." The chara said.

"Your song was an A+ my friend I guess you really are experiencing it to the song…just like the title…"The chara giggled.

"What title?" Aiko asked.

"The title of that song you sang was called 'Beginning's End' so lets start a new beginning!!!!" The chara smiled as Red also smiled.

**Jzkc: Ehehehehehehe…Sorry if it was strange…hehe…well it was.**

**Aiko: You're finally speaking my language.**

**Jzkc: (Knocks Aiko out of the screen) Well things will get lighter and funnier in the next chap so wait and see. And don't worry, The old Aiko will soon come back. Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRIM NIGHTMARE HOUR**

**SUMMARY:**

I felt betrayed even though I was the one who betrayed them

All I did was save them from death and after that very day I had new eggs, my life was controlled by my father.

It's like I am in one of those grim nightmare stories. And now its time I should at least break free from this nightmare….and start a new set. Am I really put up to this alone now that I lost all of my friend's trust? (STILL KUKAI X AIKO)

**Jzkc: HI ALL It's a new chapter and I'm deciding to make it autumn haw haw.**

**Red: What do you think you're doing parading around your room like that…**

**Jzkc: HEY GET BACK INTO THE COMPUTER!!!! (Pushes Red back into computer)**

**Miss muffet: Horrible manners!.**

**Jzkc: HEY YOU TOO!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!**

**If you aren't good or evil than what are you?**

**Chapter 2: Break in**

(note that right now Aiko is in her old apartment)

AIKO POV

I never really thought about how my life would change after one small incident that nearly costs everyone's life. Yet I'm here in a state of being shunned and forgotten….I'm totally useless. How long do I have to be trapped in this deep dark hole that has nothing but everything that's bad and evil? Am I evil? Or do I mean good? For now it seems to be neither of those. I don't want any harm yet I feel that I still want it. I'm an idiot. A complete idiot.

"Aiko….wake up…." I felt someone shook me. "I don't want to get up….five more hours….." I groaned and rolled over to my side. I can smell eggs and bacon….darn and I really didn't want to go to school today. Just let me slump in bed and stay here. "No I don't want to get up…" I mumbled again placing my pillow over my ears.

"You really need therapy" I heard a voice say.

"No I don't Lulu now let me sleep!!!!!!" I screamed and covered my face with a blanket.

"haaaah….I really wished you could loose the temper…." Lulu sighed.

"Hmmmf…." I muffled.

"Well whatever….breakfast is downstairs and make sure you go to school…" Lulu said walking out the room.

"What are you my grandmother?" My voice muffled in the blanket.

"AM NOT!" Lulu threw something at me. A pillow….funny. Pulling the blankets off me I sat up and starred out the window. It's autumn now…geez.... I hate this season. I looked at my reflection through the glass….I sighed in anger and closed the curtains roughly and quickly.

"I really don't want to go to school…" I whined and fell on the bed weakly. In defeat I yanked myself to sit up and walked slowly to the bathroom. I stood in the shower letting the hot water burn through my skin. I grabbed a towel and got dressed in my uniform and I quickly brushed my teeth.

I had my hair done into two low pig-tails braided. I left the apartment and left my charas in my bag letting them sleep. I walked to school lifelessly like a dead body that got turned into a zombie. I pulled out my note book that I normally use to write new songs and flipped over to an unfinished page.

I read it over thinking how it would sound like. Ugh it looks cheesy I frowned. I ripped the page and threw at a near by trash bin. "I can't think straight at all…." I mumbled. "Stupid Kukai is haunting me again!" I screamed out loud waving my hands in the air to wipe away the thought bubble of Kukai.

"Darn…." I sighed. I soon reached school. I kicked the leave that are in my path and finally reached my classroom and slumped over my desk. I stared around the classroom which was empty. I am an hour early. No one normally comes to school until 30 minutes later. I stared at the lyrics Easter has made me….It kind of similar to Utau's Black diamond song…Easter…they aren't creative aren't they….

_Blam!!!!!!!!!_

I turned my head to see a shock looking Kukai standing in front of the door. To tell you the truth I am shocked too. Why is he here early in the morning? I lowered my head so that my eyes won't be seen and I sharply stood up from my desk and walked past Kukai.

As I exited the door I saw Kukai looking at me from the corner of his eye in a cold way. I looked at him too but I didn't even care to give my eyes expressions….

I slammed the door shut and choked back my tears. This time I won't cry. I can't cry….I took in a deep breath and entered the class again. And this time with more courage.

"What are you doing back here…"Kukai's tone was really unwelcoming. I held up my hand and decided to make a really stupid move.

"Truce…"I whispered softly hoping he won't hear it. I looked at him and he had a WTF? Face…

"You really think I can forgive you that easily Tsukimori…?" Kukai glared at me.

"Remember it was because of you I didn't take a step out of hospital for nearly half a year because of you. You ruined us Aiko inside and out... You betrayed us….you were a part of Easter all along…all those expressions and characters that you had became a lie…"Kukai glared at me with hatred.

My fists began to clench and I smacked him across his face…hard

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO IT KUKAI!!!!!?!!!! YOU THINK THAT MOST OF MY ACTIONS WERE ALL FOR EASTER!????!!!!! IF YOU THINK SO THEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND AN ARROGANT BRAT!!!!!!!! IS THIS THE REAL YOU SOUMA!!???!!" I yelled and screamed at him. I felt tears run down my face really fast. I wiped them with a lot of force leaving a scratch across my face. I walked quickly to grab my bag and I ran out the school building to my apartment.

Kukai POV

I watched as she leaved the building. I made her cry….why does that make me so bothered…shit….What are you doing to me Aiko Tsukiyomi….

I looked into the mirror in the washroom and saw that the mark where she slapped me. It was still there….I splashed my face with cold water and walked back to the class room. I saw something glimmer in the sunlight on top of Aiko's table. I walked closer and realized it was a key…looks like house keys….

"Daichi….I want you to follow her…" I said to Daichi.

"You know Kukai, you're starting to sound like an evil person who is looking for his victim…"Daichi sweat dropped and left the school to follow Aiko.

"Hey! Kukai we really should get going to the meeting you know!!!! " I heard Tadase's voice echo through the hallway.

"I'll be right there…" I mumbled and left the classroom.

_**The meeting**_

"As you know it seems like Easter is on the move and this time they have brought in Aiko Tsukiyomi…" Tadase declared.

"What are we going to do about it? Yesterday we saw her with the humpty dumpty pendant but it turned out ot be a fake…" Rima said casually.

"I don't think it was a fake…" Once I said that statement everyone turned their heads to face me. "If it was a fake and we knew about it, then there would be no point in holding the fake one anymore. But….today I saw Aiko Tsukiyomi still wearing the pendant…" I announced.

"Kukai has a point there…." Tadase said agreeing to my statement.

"Are you sure…" We all heard a voice and faced the pink haired girl.

"Are you sure she is here because of Easter?" Amu said once again.

"What do you mean Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Well….After watching her in class the other day it doesn't seem like she has intentions that we might have predicted…" Amu said simply.

"Well our concern right now isn't Easter though Hinamori-san….Its the pendant…." Tadase said again. Then I remembered the Key I found on her table.

"I found her key lying on the table…" I mumbled.

"Key?" Rima repeated.

"Yes…keys…they looked like the kind that would unlock an apartment or House…"I said again.

"Hmmmm…" Tadase thought.

"Alright Kukai….We want you to break into her house and get the pendant…."Tadase said.

"WHAT!!!! Tadase that's really against things that you would do!!!!" Amu yelled.

"At a time like this its desperate…."Tadase said again.

"Are you sure Hotori….I mean I was the closest to her previously…" I said.

"But that was all towards the fake Aiko wasn't it?" Tadase said.

"True…" I said.

"Then there is no Problem with it…"Tadase said.

"The meeting ends here we'll meet again tomorrow…" Tadase announced.

_**After school**_

NORMAL POV

Kukai stood in front of an apartment building not very far from Easter building. Daichi was floating right beside him both starring at the really rich looking building. Kukai climbed two flights of stairs and arrived at door with the number 124 on it. Kukai then took his key and unlocked the door and poked his head in. No one was there. That's what he thinks! As he took a step inside, he tripped over something.

"Ouch!!!!!" Kukai groaned. Turning around he saw a figure sleeping at a sitting position against the wall that was beside the door….Aiko. Aiko was wearing a white spring dress that reached a few centimeters above her knees. Around her neck she was wearing the humpty dumpty pendant that was white as ever. You can say she looked like an angel peacefully sleeping.

"There it is Kukai! Nows your chance grab it!!!!!" Daichi whispered as Kukai nodded.

Kukai reached his hand out to grab the pendant slowly and quietly. But by the time his hands touched it, he pulled back sighed and dropped down and sat next to the sleeping Aiko.

"shit…..I can't do it…." Kukai mumbled.

"What's wrong Kukai?" Daichi asked. And saw that his cheeks were slightly pink. "OMG!!!!! Kukai is blushing!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Daichi rolled on the floor laughing quietly.

"STOP THAT!!!!" Kukai yelled quietly.

_CLANK!!!!!!!_

Kukai and Daichi turned their heads to see 2 floating charas with their mouths hung open gaping at them. "I-I-ITS!!!!" Miffy trembled. "THE TROUBLE MAKER!!!!!! WHY I OUGHT TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!" Red yelled like a crazy maniac. "NO NO NO DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!" Muffet pulled back Red from reaching them. "What are you doing here do you know how much Aiko-chan has cried because of you!!!!!!!!!" Red screamed out.

"hnnnnnnnnn" Aiko moaned while turning her head to the other side.

"This is not good….Aiko can catch cold….she already caught a fever!!!!!" Muffet whined.

"HEY YOU!!!!!" Red pointed like a boss…

"Who….. us?" Kukai asked sweat dropping.

"Yeah!!!!! You!!!!!" Red screamed.

"You were the cause of Aiko's grief now you get her to her bed and leave this house right away!!!!!!!!!!!" Red yelled.

"no way…"Kukai said in a cold way. "Interesting…I'm going to melt those cold words if you don't hurry up or else…."Red held up a way too big gun even for her size at them. "K-K-kukai I think she is serious…"Daichi trembled.

"Fine…."Kukai spat and stood up carrying Aiko back to her room bridal style.

"GOOD NOW LEAVE!!!!!" Red screamed.

"With pleasure…."Kukai said coldly leaving the room. Kukai stopped in front of Aiko's kitchen. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to cook for the sick Traitor…"Kukai thought. "She owes me big time…." Kukai thought to himself again and grabbed some ingredients from Aiko's fridge.

_**LATER**_

Aiko winced as she heard sounds coming from outside in the kitchen. She flipped over her covers….and climbed off her bed. "I don't remember falling asleep in my room…"Aiko mumbled. She looked around her room to only seeing her green egg on her table. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Aiko could hear Red screaming. "You shouldn't do that you know…." Muffet said in a a dark voice.

"Red? Muffet? Are you guys there?" Aiko opened the door and walked towards the kitchen. Then she stopped. There she saw Kukai stirring up soup and in a cold expression too. Aiko didn't even want to see Kukai so she walked one step back but her elbow knocked over a vase _CLASNKSSH!!!!!!_ Kukai turned his head to see Aiko standing there in shock. "Hey" Kukai greeted coldly. "What are you doing here?" Aiko trembled.

To be continued….

**JZKC: And Tada! Chap 2 complete!!!!!!!! Okay so maybe the grudge between Kukai and Aiko was not that long buy hey! The ice doesn't melt right away. There are still problems too you know!!!! IF you're wondering, love fluffs will be more fluffier than the Star drop….but no 100% sure on that one. Depending on how I can type it out…hahahaaaaa…0_0 I'll try to update chapter 3 soon!!!!!**


End file.
